1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers and more particularly to an improved storage container for magnetic tape cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the use of cassettes to house reels of magnetic tape; (e.g. audio, video and computer), has expanded, a variety of containers have been developed to protect cassettes in storage transportation and handling. Typical of such prior art containers is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,594 which issued to Bruce A. Hehn on Jan. 22, 1980. That container as well as others of the prior art exhibit several common deficiencies which are undesirable and make them cumbersome to use.
Generally the prior art containers include either fixed or moveable hubs for engaging the cassette reels and locating the cassette within the container. Such containers are also configured such that when opened, the outer surface is substantially flat. While such a configuration may be desirable for ease of molding, the containers are difficult for the user to handle when open. Prior containers also generally rely upon either a friction fit between the top and bottom or on cumbersome latching arrangements to hold the container closed. The user is thus required to use two hands to open and close the container.